Axonn
• Order of Mata Nui| powers=Healing| mask=Rode| tools=Giant Axe| status=Alive| location=Bota Magna| pron=N/A}} Axonn is a former Arbiter conqueror and member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Axonn was created during this early period in Matoran Universe history, originating from the Arbiter species, a race of healers and guardians, able to cure mental ailments so as to repair the minds of dysfunctional beings. Joining the covert Hand of Artahka, Axonn endeavored to balance the universe in a time before Toa became a unified entity. During this period, however, the members of the organization were undisciplined and caused considerable damage while performing their duties, despite good intentions. With the hand of Artahka disbanding roughly 100,000 years ago, Axonn was left without purpose and chose to pursue a career as an aspiring conqueror. Disenfranchised from his Arbiter history, Axonn proved himself one of the most capable warriors in the early Matoran Universe, claiming territories across the Southern Island Chains. Growing dissatisfied by his conquest, however, Axonn would eventually relinquish his colonies when approached by Hydraxon, a former Hand of Artahka member. Offered an opportunity to join the Order of Mata Nui, Axonn instead committed himself to maintaining peace and ensuring the more secretive functionalities of the Great Spirit Robot. Regaining his esteem from service in the Hand of Artahka, Axonn was partnered with an Imbiber named Brutaka and stationed on Voya Nui. Together, the two Order operatives were charged with guarding the Chamber of Life, which housed the Kanohi Ignika. Although he largely abandoned the Arbiter principles so as to serve the Order of Mata Nui, Axonn continued to oversee the local Matoran population in Voya Nui, occasionally correcting any instances of mental impurity that he encountered. Around the point of the Great Cataclysm, Axonn was known to have grown attached to the Matoran populace, at one point risking his cover to save a Ko-Matoran named Kazi from seismic activity. During this event, the landmass containing the village broke free of the Matoran Universe and rocketed up to the waters of Aqua Magna. In 1,000 AGC, upon the arrival of the Piraka, Axonn fought against them, telling them not to search for the Ignika, or else they would be killed. Brutaka, meanwhile, allied the Piraka, and Axonn was forced to fight him. Brutaka was taken to the Pit by Botar. He later provided the Toa Nuva with a series of tasks they were to complete if Mata Nui was to be awakened. He then led the Matoran of Voya Nui down through the Cord, and when the Cord was severed by the Toa Mahri, the Matoran returned to the Southern Continent safely. He later journeyed to Zakaz with a redeemed Brutaka, hoping to ally with the Skakdi. After completing negotiations with Nektann, Brutaka was affected by Antidermis, and he teleported them to the core processor. In the core processor, Teridax revealed his existence, and he banished Axonn, Brutaka, and Keetongu to one of the Southern Islands. Axonn broke free of the illusion that Teridax had projected, and teamed up with Brutaka to return to the core processor. A group of beings, led by Helryx, met them, arguing that the processor was to be destroyed, even if it meant that the universe would follow. A battle ensued when the beings disagreed, but Artakha then arrived, demanding that the battle end. Teridax then noticed their presence and teleported them into space. They were saved by Vezon, who transported them to Bota Magna and introduced them to an imprisoned Great Being. Alternate Versions Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, Axonn was a soldier in the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand was disbanded by the Archcommanders, Axonn led a brief but short-lived conquest of a handful of Southern Islands including his home island as well as the homeland of the Imbiber, Brutaka. However, he was stopped and drafted by several Kritor agents due to his prior service to the Order of Mata Nui. Upon recruitment, Axonn donated his small empire to the Kritors. These islands were later investigated by Kritor agents who recruited numerous beings, including Brutaka. He gained a rank as an interrogator in part due to his possession of a Kanohi Rode. Following Brutaka's rise in rank, the two found themselves working together frequently. Although their relationship was initially awkward and rough, the two quickly became good friends. Axonn and Brutaka were the two Kritor agents to intercept a being from an alternate universe who'd landed on Bythrain's shores, as well as later interrogating him with Kragator, Tobduk, and Ervik. Kritor refusal to turn the alien over to an international tribunal would be the final spark igniting the Kritor/Makuta War. Abilities and Traits Typical for members of the Arbiter species, Axonn possessed massive physical strength, proving able to knock over entire buildings when enraged. He was also known to launch electrical blasts and manipulate stasis fields. Furthermore, Axonn was telepathically-enabled, capable of curing mental ailments so as to repair the minds of dysfunctional beings through touch, at one point using this ability to restore Toa Gali's enhanced senses. Through extensive Order of Mata Nui training, Axonn was also trained to block his minds from all unwanted intrusion, be it from telepathic attack or Antidermis. Axonn notably wore a Kanohi Rode, Mask of Truth, which allowed him to see through most forms of illusion or deception without any effort on his part. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legacy: Dawn of Destruction'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Nightfall'' *''The Lhikan Emerges'' *''The War Stories of Toa Wrilii: A Hero's Birth'' See Also *Axonn (Outhra) *Axonn (NujuRocks) Category:Order of Mata Nui